Pink Triangle
by EmoEmuJenni
Summary: FDHG Hogwarts, Triwizard. Same old, same old. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

There is going to be a note at the bottom.

Quick note: I don't know how to do a French accent and I will not fool myself into trying. There will probably be more ranting of this at the bottom.

I am not all that familiar with book four, I don't own my own copy so I am going to wing it all off my great memory.

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. I will not even pretend for a moment that these characters belong to me, if they did... Lets just say that, there would be a lot of changes to the story.

Chapter one. (Fleur Point of view)

It's like this, it always like this. I arrived at this school; Hagwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry an English wizardry's school. And all the boys are flaunting all over me like there is no tomorrow. People would think that I desire all these looks and glances. They only gawk at me because I happen to be quarter Veela, sometimes I wish that I wasn't, so I could at least walk around this new school of mine in a normal fashion; without hundreds of adoring fans. For once I wish that someone would be disgusted by me, hate me, love me for who I am. Though over the years I've turned into, what someone would call me 'A Snobby Ice Queen'. Though I don't like the name that much, it's better than to be accosted on a regular bases by slobbering Neanderthal wanting to only shag me.

I only have a few close friends and my young sister Gabrielle; I'm glade that the school let me bring her with me. (I'm just going to say that they let her bring her sister, I don't remember how that Gabrielle came to be in the story.) Provided that she keeps up with her studies, which I assured Madame Maxime that I would help her in all her studies. Though Gabrielle is a very smart girl and I doubt that she would need my help.

I am sitting at our welcoming feast. I swear that all English people would be fat if they ate all this food all the time. I am sitting currently at the Ravenclaw next to a Cho Chang. I am trying to get to know the school better though her, she has a lot of information; about the students, teacher, ghost, and the hallways. She tells me of the school hero Harry Potter and his closest friends; Hermione and Ronald. I glance over at the table, they seem to be bickering about something, I have to get closer to hear what could they could have such a squabble amongst friends. So I made a lame excuse that I wanted some of their food, hoping for the chance that I would over hear what they were saying. And for a moment I thought that the one called Hermione was telling young Ronald something along the lines that looks are not everything and that true beauty is on the inside. Though her speech is beautiful and I would have like to stay there, but Mr. Ronald seemed to be staring me down, and it seems like Hermione is not enjoying the attention that I am getting from him. Though what I see in her eye's is a bit more that disgust, I see a little amusement in them too. Though I don't like to discriminate through sex, I consider my self what you would call bi; though I like the touch of a female better over a mans. Though this girl seems to be interesting and seems worth the time to get to know. I go back to my table with the food in hand, and what you would call a devilish smirk plastered on my face. I have a devious plot, and I will make this one come true, if it costs me everything and all the will power that I have.

-----

I know it's short, it's just a quick start up and background info and what not.

I decided to name this 'Pink Triangle' After a Weezer song. Wow it's been awhile since I wrote a story.. I feel a bit rusty. So, how do you all like it, hate it.. Is it a little repetitive? I know that a lot of people would have written Fleur with a French accent, though I can't do that.. I don't know that much about the French language to do that. I'm on the Fifth book right now. Though I know that there is know Fleur in this book.. Though I don't know if this is going to follow the books exactly. I haven't really decided. Though they are going to be as close as possible. I plan on it starting in a faster tempo next chapter with actual conversation, I like third person better. I might keep with first and third, though I would say when I am going to switch around.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own Harry Potter or any character from Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this, if you look at it in equation form (timemoney) writing fanfiction means that I am using my time for non-money making things so... I am actually losing money writing this. Though I enjoy it.

Chapter Two

It was Halloween and the school was decorated in the fashion of this extraordinary holiday. All the students were running around school excitedly chatting about the up-coming events, except one girl. Hermione Granger. She happened to be looking around in a paranoid fashion with what seems to be a small package that a barn owl just dropped on her breakfast plate.

"Blimey Hermione, that's the third one this week." Ron said with an enthusiastic voice, "is there a note with this one?"

"I know it's the third one this week. And I am not opening it in front of you two", she said slightly annoyed.

"And why not? I believe we have the right to know, we are your best mates. Right Harry?"

"Hermione, I have to agree with Ron, there is nothing to hide-"

"Do you remember last time when the package came and you made a big deal and practically alerted everyone in the great hall what the contents of the package was. Anyway the package says to open it alone." she said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry perked up at this, "Hermione, you should be careful. Voldemort could be behind this." at this Ron shivered at the name.

"Harry I doubt he would send me gifts and entice me to date him." Saying as she starts to get up, "now if you excuse me I have classes to get ready for." She leaves with her bag and gift in hand.

Harry looks around the Great Hall to if he could spot anyone with a mild interest in his bushy-haired companion. No one from Slythren or from Hufflepuff showed any interest in what was going on. But when Harry's eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table he could have sworn that he could have seen something in one of the eyes of the girls from Beauxbatons had an odd glint to it.

'That's strange' he thought to himself. He looked over to see if he could get a better look at the person, but she was gone. 'Maybe it was my imagination.'

If only Harry didn't turn his head away he would have seen a grin that would out the Cheshire cat's to shame. Fleur Delacour left with a feeling of great accomplishment, she had a feeling that this was going to be a greatest Halloween she has ever had.

--

In the fourth year dorms Hermione Granger was sitting alone on her bed opening her new present, she examined the box before opening it. It was wrapped in plain white paper and tied with pale blue ribbon. Underneath the ribbon there was a note that told her to open it alone. She slowly opened the ribbon and peeled back the paper so it wouldn't tear unevenly. She came upon the box it self, it was a gray-ish unmarked box with gold hinges. She opened the box with a careful ease as if was a bomb that would explode without a moments notice. When the lid is fully erect her eyes are wide with shock. So far all the gifts were candy and little trinkets. But this time its a beautiful sapphire dragon necklace. The dragon is shaped to resemble a heart and the chain is hooked on to its wing. The chain is a beautiful gold chain but not a flimsy one, its a thick gold, it seems that it would never break unless under great pressure. The dragon has bright rubies for eyes and captivates Hermione to no end.

"Oh dear, this person must really have it in for me." She says out loud to no one in particular. She takes the necklace out of it's confinds, and her eyes land upon a small note at the bottom. The contents of the letter read as:

"WEAR IT AROUND YOUR NECK AND CLOSE TO YOUR HEART FOREVER."

"Oh dear" was all she could say.

--

Ladies and Gentleman that is the end of chapter two. I hope it was alright.. The note that was left in the box was kinda cheesy I know. The necklace I thought of out of the top of my head. I drew a rough sketch of it here . www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/30465258/

And on another note. Thanks for all the reviews and what not. And just to say, I am not backlashing or anything, I really don't care for the number of reviews that I get. There is no contest or anything, I really just want my readers (if there is any) to put their two cents in. Oh, happy Saint Patty's day.


End file.
